


Heal & Grow

by Evil_Ranger



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger
Summary: Tomoyuki tends to Maeshima's cuts while learning A past experience.
Relationships: Kubota Tomoyuki/Maeshima Kensei
Kudos: 7





	Heal & Grow

Maeshima couldn’t describe how painful Tomoyuki looked when he opened his door. It wasn’t his fault that the past keeps coming back to haunt him, remind him of his rightful place in society. He was numb. Tomoyuki pulled him inside and ushered him onto his couch. Lowering onto his knees, he placed his hands onto Maeshima’s own. 

  
“What’s going on? Why are you covered in cuts? Your cheeks are bloody! Who did this to you!?” Tomoyuki panicked, tightening his grip.

  
Maeshima didn’t answer. Words weren’t what he needed to express. He wanted to show Tomoyuki so much more that he has hidden in the depths of his life. Warm tears began to dribble down his cheeks, stinging his open wounds. 

  
“I did this to myself...”

  
“W-What? I don’t understand. Why didn’t you call or text me earlier!? I would have stopped by if you needed me!”

  
“Believe me. I tried my hardest to stop the cutting! S-Something came over me, and I lost control of myself. It felt so good. My body craved the feeling of metal entering me. I-I-!” 

  
“Stop it right now! Please hush your mouth!” 

  
Tomoyuki ran down the hall. Maeshima was shocked. Never has he seen Tomoyuki this upset before. He began to feel this was A bad idea to come here. He didn’t have many options to consider. Most of them already hated his guts and probably could care less if he’d left. Tomoyuki was his only choice. He felt ashamed for placing him in the middle of his depression. Nobody deserved to be in his life. They’d only become tired of him. Tomoyuki came back with A kit in his hand. He sat beside Maeshima and tilted his head so he could see his face. 

  
“You promised you’d call me when these feelings ever came back. Maeshima, I want to help you get through this, but you’re making it harder for me.” Tomoyuki told, wiping blood from his cheeks. 

  
“It wasn’t too serious compared to the last few episodes I had. My inner demons got the best of me, is all. I just thought I'd be wasting your time.” Maeshima sniffled.

  
“One cut is far too many. Cutting shouldn’t happen to anybody. Depression gets everybody. I understand. It’s when you’re harming yourself that is making me concerned about you. I care about you. You're never wasting my time. Don’t you agree I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t care?” 

  
Maeshima stared into Tomoyuki’s eyes as he began applying Neosporin onto his cuts. Was it true? Was Tomoyuki doing this out of love and not pity? Maeshima wanted to come clean. He wanted to start fresh. He pulled in Tomoyuki, surprising the younger boy. Tomoyuki yelp, dropping the ointment as he wasn’t fully aware Maeshima was hugging him. Their faces were ever so close, and Tomoyuki began to blush. 

"M-Maeshima-!"

  
“I want to tell you something.” 

  
“Y-Yes, Maeshima?” 

  
“I once had A best friend. We did everything together. Nothing could have broken our bond. He was popular, smarter. Everyone loved him. I was always in second place, but he didn’t let that define us. Middle school came around, and everything turned into shit. Shinozaki began hanging around different people, and I slowly faded into oblivion. My birthday was coming, and I invited him over like I did every year. He was the only person that ever came, and I was grateful to have just one person! He struck down my offer and began complaining about how I was ruining his image around his new friends and in public. I was confused. Like, what the hell was this coming from all of A sudden? He had never turned his back against me, ever. Me being the dummy I am, I thought he was joking. No. I was alone on my birthday, with my grandparents. The fourth chair we placed was never used. I made calls and texts, but I received no answer. He ghosted me, and when I saw him again, I went crazy and fought him. That day I got A bloody nose, expelled, and lost my only friend. Depression has caged my soul ever since.” 

  
Maeshima sobbed. He wasn’t afraid of what would happen to him. He is fearful of Tomoyuki leaving him as Shinozaki did. Tomoyuki felt tears needing to escape his eyes. Maeshima had been honest with him from the start, but this piece was new. He rubbed Maeshima’s back, rocking him slightly to calm him. 

  
“I’m sorry this was A traumatic flashback for you. I-I was only trying to help you cope through this, not make you relive that nightmare!” Tomoyuki choked, wrapping his arms tighter around Maeshima.

  
“You don’t need to apologize. I-I should have told you this much sooner, and I feel awful keeping things away from you. I was cursed with that fate and accepted it. He’s not in my life anymore.” 

  
“He’s such A snake! If only I were there, I’d fought your match. How dare he’d upset someone so lovable and filled with kindness!? It makes me so upset that people are so selfish!” 

  
“Tomoyuki, it’s okay. I feel so much better with you cuddling with me right now. Who knows where I would have ended up if you didn’t come into my life.” 

  
“I still believe-!” 

  
Maeshima hushed Tomoyuki into A kiss. Muffling words, Tomoyuki couldn’t resist and followed suit. Ending it, Maeshima pulled back and fell back onto the couch, keeping Tomoyuki on top of him. He didn’t want to let go and wasn’t thinking about either. 

  
“Don’t get worked on my past. That has been gone. It’s the present and let’s work on our future. Do you understand now why I did the thing? It took only one person to impact me this much, and you know what?”

  
“W-What?” 

  
“I’m starting to heal finally, and it’s all because of you.” 

  
Tomoyuki smiled, wiping the remaining tears from Maeshima’s face. Tomoyuki gave Maeshima another peck and gave A hopeful expression that told Maeshima he’s willing to stay. 

  
“Please, don’t see tonight as A lecture—your human just like me and everyone else. Whatever the road takes us, I will always be your support system: cuts or no cuts. By the way, you’re staying here tonight. Wanted to make that clear.” 

  
“I wasn’t planning on leaving.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pair! More One-Shots anyone? I'm feeling for Sota, Itsuki, Noa, and Akimitsu too! Do you great people prefer One-Shots or A Fanfiction story (I could give it A try)? I really just want to see this Fandom grow : D


End file.
